It is unknown if the combination of lipid lowering and estrogen replacement with and without progestin affords better protection against impaired vasomotion than separately. Non-invasive measurements of endothelial function and plasma lipids as endpoints in a clinical trial provide an important opportunity to clarify the effects of estrogen and the HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor lovastatin on endothelial function in post-menopausal women.